


game over

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen, indirect mentions of Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If, say, you can turn back time, where would you turn it back to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	game over

If, say, you can turn back time, where would you turn it back to?

Would you turn it back to that fated winter match, and now knowing he led you into a trap, work against it from the beginning, and win? With this, you would have fulfilled your promise of teaching him defeat, and then maybe he could have talked to you and smiled at you like he did just not more than a year ago when you were good teammates and even better friends.

Or, maybe, you would turn it back to the first day of Winter Cup, where he all called you to see that your resolve was anything but lost. He borrowed your lucky scissors, you clearly remember, for him to make a point. You felt relieved that you were still, somehow, needed. But now you realize it was not enough, and you should have said something, held him back, talked to him…anything, anything that could have probably saved the little friendship you have left. Then maybe you could have convinced him that you don’t have to be his enemy, and a little compassion would not hurt.

The easiest way would be to turn back time to that day you decided to try out for the basketball team. You would not do it this time, saving yourself from meeting people who have become your friends along the way, some becoming your rivals. Then maybe, you could have saved yourself from meeting him, from being his acquaintance, saved yourself from all the trouble of playing against him and losing over and over in a simple game of shogi. Saved yourself from being so caught up with him like those wintersweet flowers to their branches, blooming and thriving in the middle of a cold winter, and saved yourself from all the hurt you’ve gone through just by being his closest friend.

But you didn’t accept his friendship for the convenience of it, and you very well know everything that came with it, and you’ve accepted it so earnestly because for the first time in your life, someone was willing to be with you. Genuinely interested in knowing you, and spending time with you, and making you feel like a normal person when you’ve been casted out before by everyone else. Truth was, it was like finding a second home.

No, you would not turn back time so that you could “unmeet” him. Because meeting him, and knowing him, was the best thing that has happened in your life, and even through all the things that happened, you would never wish to undo it.

You’d just turn back time to that moment you saw the change in him the first time, and that you, with your false sense of security about his strength, chose to ignore it. Now you know how strong he really was inside, and what he was needing all this time, you would take the first step and pull him back and save him from destroying himself. Now that you know he was weak and fragile, you will swear to become his strength. Then maybe you could have been together all the way to high school, still the best of friends and teammates, ruling the court with your perfectly synchronized pass and shoot, and being known to be the best duo high school basketball has ever seen.

But you cannot turn back time no matter how much you wish for it.

And all you can do is think of how things could have turned out if you did a little differently just that one time.

One wrong move, and you’re done for. What’s lost is lost, and things cannot be undone. And you just have to accept that.

It’s really hard to play this game.

Fate, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Written out of the procrastination and Emily thinks I should put it up here heh. The idea about turning back time came to me after reading [ginger honey tea by canadino](redbikeprince.tumblr.com/post/98900598621/akamido-ginger-honey-tea), though this thing is not even close to it. o|-( I was really bored(and procrastinating)


End file.
